¿un asesor del hogar?
by Katsuy Akano
Summary: Atemu por fin a logrado independizarse, pero tiene tanto trabajo que no logra dar un tiempo para ordenar su departamento o prefiere hacer otras cosas que el aseo. El desorden llega a tal punto que contrata a una asesora del hogar (ama de llaves), pero en vez de llegarle una mujer le llega un hombre ¿Qué ocurrirá al ver aquel hombre vestido tan sexy trabajar en su casa?


¿Un asesor del hogar?

Un joven de pelo de tres colores: rojo, negro y rubio miraba cansado su departamento, no hacía mucho tiempo que se había ido a vivir solo y para él era un gran avance el que pudiera mantenerse, pero lo que jamás creyó que sería un gran problema era el aseo de su departamento y ahora por causa de tanto trabajo no tenía tiempo para arreglarlo.

Atemu: _rayos… esta todo desordenado y tengo demasiado trabajo _– suspira – _creo que tendré que arreglarlo mañana _

Con esas palabras siempre posponía el aseo de su vivienda, pero ahora simplemente no podía seguir posponiéndolo, debido a que ni siquiera se podía ver el suelo de tanto desorden que tenía en el lugar, pero el trabajo le seguía impidiendo lograr ordenar toda su casa, por lo que tuvo que simplemente contratar a un ama de llaves para que le ayudará y ahora la estaba esperando para poder decir donde quedaban las cosas.

Escucho sonar el comunicador de su departamento y autorizo que entrara la persona que le iría hacer el aseo, abrió la puerta viendo a una persona vestida con el típica vestimenta de ama de llaves: falda negra un poco corta, camisa blanca, chaqueta negra, delantal blanco y zapatos negros, pero en vez de ser a una mujer, que era lo que esperaba aquel joven, era un joven muy parecido a él con la diferencia que era un poco más bajo, piel más blanca, ojos más grande de color violeta y menos mechones rubios.

Atemu: _¿t-tú eres Motou?_ – miraba impresionado aquel joven

Motou: _así es Kaiba-san, mi nombres es Motou Yuugi y soy el encargado de hacer el aseo de su departamento _– lo dice todo con una sonrisa

Atemu: _es un placer _– lo deja pasar – _las cosas para hacer el aseo están en este lugar _– le muestra una puerta en donde guardaba toda las cosas – _si necesitas saber alguna cosa estaré en mi habitación _

Motou: _bien _

Pasaron dos horas y Atemu escuchaba como aquel joven hacia el aseo de su casa lo cual lo tranquilizaba al saber que estaba haciendo su trabajo, pero lo inquietaba al pensar en que era un hombre el cual hiciera ese trabajo y más que nada le inquietaba de la forma que estaba vestido ¿por qué vestía como mujer?

Atemu: _esperaba que fuera una mujer _– suspira y mira el techo – _no estoy tranquilo son es un hombre, además… ¿por qué está ocupando una mini falda? _– se sonroja en recordar al joven – _¿será la política de aseo? _– tocan su puerta – _adelante _

Motou: _disculpe que lo moleste, pero me falta hacer este cuarto _

Atemu: _claro, adelante _

El joven más pequeño en estatura comenzó desarmando la cama, para luego ordenar la ropa del guarda ropa. Mientras tanto que Atemu intentaba seguir con su trabajo pero de reojo veía al chico a través del reflejo de su pantalla de computador o por el celular cuando hacía que veía la hora, no podía evitarlo debido a que encontraba que aquel joven se veía bastante sexy con aquellas prendas de aseo.

De pronto Yuugi se acercó hasta donde Atemu estaba trabajando y le susurro en el oído _"¿te gusta lo que ves?"_, Atemu al escuchar aquello se asustó bastante por dos cosas: la primera era que no se había percatado que aquel joven se había acercado y la segunda porque no creyó que se diera cuenta de que lo estaba viendo, por lo que simplemente se sonrojo y respondió con un tímido _"si"_

Motou: _debería ser menos notorio al espiar a las personas _– le seguía susurrando en el oído

Atemu: _l-lo lamento _

Motou: _ya termine con el trabajo aquí, por si desea ver como quedo _– se aleja de Atemu y lo mira feliz

Atemu: _d-descuida te creo _– se levanta de su silla y se acerca a su billetera – _dime ¿Cuánto era?_

Motou: _pero que descuidado soy _– dice sin prestar atención a Atemu se agacha mostrando su ropa interior a Atemu para recoger un papel que se había caído, lo cual hace que el más grande se sonroje bastante – _no debo dejar botado estas cosas _– lo deja sobre la mesa de noche de Atemu - _¿me decía?_

Atemu: _c-cuanto es_

Motou: _pues… _– camina seductoramente hacia Atemu, lo cual hace que este retroceda – _eso depende _– Atemu cae sentado sobre la silla de su escritorio y Yuugi aprovecha esto para sentarse sobre sus piernas

Atemu: _¿d-de que depende?_ – estaba bastante nervioso por lo que hacia aquel joven

Yuugi: _de lo que pase ahora _– sin esperar respuesta besa a Atemu en los labios, aunque fue rápido aquel contacto - _¿qué dice?_

Atemu: _no entiendo _– mira a Yuugi sin razonar lo que estaba pasando

Yuugi: _pues es simple _– apega todo su cuerpo en el de Atemu y se mueve lentamente – _si usted dice que sí, entonces me quedo… si dice que no, pues me voy _– sonríe

Atemu: _sigo sin entender… ahh… _– gime al sentir como Yuugi se mueve lentamente sobre él

Yuugi: _¿si o no?_ – mira a Atemu y suspira al ver que no obtiene respuesta por lo que se acerca a la oreja de este y comienza a lamerla y morderla – _¿si o no? _– repite ahora en la oreja de Atemu

Atemu: _si… aaah…. _– cierra los ojos al sentir como aquel joven pasaba sus manos sobre su camisa

Yuugi: _no se arrepentirá _– sonríe

El joven de ojos violeta se apodero de los labios de Atemu, esta vez sintiendo el permiso para explorar la boca y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a explorar aquella húmeda cavidad mientras jugaba con la otra lengua para que hiciera lo mismo.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, más el joven de ojos violeta seguía estimulando al otro joven con sus manos, acariciando todo el pecho por sobre la ropa y ahora comenzaba a besar la oreja de este al percatarse que era una parte sensible de su amante. Mientras que el joven de ojos rojos no sabía qué hacer, por lo que simplemente acariciaba la espalda de Yuugi al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a excitarse cada vez más.

Yuugi se separó de Atemu para sentarse en el suelo y lentamente desabrochar el pantalón de este y así poder besar su miembro por sobre el bóxer, viendo de reojo como este gemía suavemente al sentir aquello. Una sonrisa apareció otra vez en los labios del joven de ojos violeta y bajo un poco aquel molesto bóxer dejando a la vista la punta del miembro de Atemu, cuando lo vio paso suavemente su lengua sobre este sacándole un gemido de placer al mayor mientras que una mano juguetona comenzaba a jugar con los testículos.

Atemu: _por favor sigue más_

El rostro sonrojado y excitado de Atemu mostraba su deseo creciente de sentir más aquellas caricias que le estaba dando aquel joven y aunque le había pedido que siguiera adelante, Yuugi continuaba solo besando y lamiendo la punta de su miembro. Por lo que bajo su pantalón junto con su bóxer para dejar completamente expuesto la parte de abajo de su cuerpo y darle más libertad al ojivioleta.

Yuugi: _solo estoy comenzando y ya está duro como una roca _– se ríe tiernamente

Atemu: _n-no molestes _– se sonroja más avergonzado y mira para otro lado – _aaaahhh… _-– gime al sentir como todo su miembro entraba en la boca de Yuugi – _eres un malvado _

El ojirojo entrecierra sus ojos y echa su cabeza al sentir como su miembro era succionado suave y lentamente por la boca de Yuugi, pero la velocidad no era completamente de su agrado, por lo que puso sus manos sobre la cabeza del chico y le indico a qué velocidad ir. Yuugi sonreía al sentir aquello y llevo su mano libre abajo para estimularse a sí mismo, ya que su cuerpo comenzaba a excitarse.

Yuugi al sentir que ya era suficiente con aquel estimulo se levantó del suelo y se sentó sobre las piernas de Atemu para volver a besarlo, pero está vez de una forma más demandante. Al separarse llevo las manos del ojirojo a sus glúteos y le giño un ojo para que lo acariciara, mientras lo seguía besando.

Atemu nervioso y excitado comenzó acariciar los glúteos del menor por sobre la ropa interior de este, pero deseando sentir más piel metió sus manos por los costados de la prenda y así poder tocarlos directamente y sentir aquella suave piel, a veces metiendo un dedo entre el ano de este, sacándole algunos gemidos de placer.

Yuugi: _muévalos más rápido por favor _– le habla en el oído

Atemu: _como desees _– mete dos dedos más y comienza a moverlos rápidamente haciendo gemir a Yuugi – _¿te gusta?_

Yuugi: _me gustaría más otra cosa _– le acaricia el pene haciendo gemir a Atemu – _y creo que a usted también le gustaría _– ríe de forma pervertida

Atemu: _date la vuelta entonces _

Yuugi: _no, así está bien_

El ojirojo mira extrañado a Yuugi y este simplemente ríe para luego apegar todo su cuerpo sobre el mayor, movió un poco su ropa interior para un costado y con mucho cuidado va introduciendo lentamente el miembro de Atemu en su interior, gimiendo la ir sintiendo como iba entrando. Cuando estuvo todo el miembro del moreno dentro de Yuugi, este comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre las piernas del mayor sintiendo el gran miembro en su interior y de paso haciendo gemir a los dos tricolores por aquello.

Yuugi: _su pene es bastante grande, me agrada _– besa a Atemu en los labios y al separarse ve que el sonrojo era más grande que antes – _¿le molesta que sea honesto? _– el mayor niega – _entonces no se apene por algo así _– le da otro beso en los labios – _colóquese de pie por favor _

Atemu le hace caso, pero en el momento en que se levanta se percata que Yuugi se aferra a él con sus piernas en las caderas aun siendo penetrado por él, por lo que sigue su juego y ahora le ayuda a sujetarse para que pueda moverse de forma más libre. Manteniendo aquella postura por un buen rato, Atemu aprovechaba la situación para morder y besar el cuello del más bajo, que por causa de la excitación tenía la cabeza levemente hacía atrás.

Llevado por la excitación Atemu deja al chico de ojos violeta sobre su cama para poder acariciarlo mejor, le quita aquel molesto delantal que llevaba y le abre la camisa blanca dejando expuesto las tetillas del más bajo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca a ellas para lamerlas y besarlas, mientras que con una de sus manos recorre el pecho y acaricia de vez en cuando la tetilla libre.

El ojivioleta sonríe al ver que Atemu ya estaba más suelto para hacer aquello, por lo que guía la cabeza del ojirojo con sus manos hasta su entre pierna. El más alto levanta aquella mini falda y ve el miembro excitado de Yuugi debajo de aquella tela blanca que aún lo cubría, por lo que la lame suavemente y la besa viendo las reacciones de su amante.

Yuugi: _por favor, no se haga el desear _– le dice entre gemidos

Atemu saca rápidamente aquella pantaleta que ocupaba el chico dejando a la vista el pene excitado, con un poco de pena introduce aquel miembro en su boca succionándolo suavemente, sonrojándose bastante al escuchar los gritos de placer de su amante. Saca el pene de su boca para dirigirse a los testículos y jugar con ellos poco.

Yuugi: _¡oh dios mí! Aaahhh… se siente bien _– se sujeta fuertemente de los pelos de Atemu – _si aaahhh… si sigue así yo… yo me voy a… aaaaahhh! _– no alcanza a avisarle al ojirojo, dejando su semen en la cara de este – _lo siento _– mira a Atemu que se tocaba la cara para luego ver el semen

Atemu: _descuida _– le sonríe, ve como Yuugi se le acerca y le lame la cara - _¿q-qué haces?_

Yuugi: _limpio lo que ensucie _– le lame toda la cara a Atemu, dejándolo bastante rojo – _jijiji se ve lindo sonrojado _– le besa los labios

Atemu: _eres bastante pervertido _

Yuugi: _y aún no ha visto casi nada _– toma la mano de Atemu y comienza a succionar dos dedos

Atemu: _¿Q-qué haces? _– mira extrañado al ojivioleta

El más pequeño ignoro las palabras de Atemu y continuo jugando con los dedos de este en su boca, estuvo bastante tiempo jugando con ellos y cuando encontró que estaban suficientemente húmedos los llevo hasta sus tetillas para que jugara con ellas, mientras él se acercaba hasta los labios de ojirojo para besarlos. Aprovechando que Atemu estaba sentado sobre la cama lo fue empujando suavemente hasta dejarlo recostado sobre esta y aprovechando la situación introdujo el pene del ojirojo dentro de su ano volviendo a gemir.

Atemu: _aaahhh… eres…. Ahhh… muy estrecho… _– siente como Yuugi se levanta de sobre él y ahora se movía más rápido – _y también… aaaahhh… sexy… _

El ojirojo aprovecha la situación para acariciar el miembro de Yuugi, viendo como este al sentir aquello gime más fuerte y se apoya sobre sus manos para poder mover sus caderas un poco hacia delante y así poder sentir mejor aquellas caricias que le daba. Atemu aprovechando esto se inclina un poco hacía delante y lame las tetillas erectas del ojivioleta, sacándole de esta forma gemidos más fuertes aun al chico.

Atemu: _s-si sigues así Yuugi yo… aaaahh… voy a venirme… ahhhh_

Yuugi: _pues _– se acerca al oído de Atemu – _puede correrse dentro de mí _

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el más grande abriera bien grande los ojos y que ayudará ahora a Yuugi a moverse más rápido sobre sus piernas, sintiendo que ya no podía aguantar más aquello y que las caricias de Yuugi no le ayudaban a poder aguantar un poco más. Atemu termino corriéndose dentro de Yuugi de una forma bastante fuerte, mientras que el chico de ojos violeta dejaba su semen sobre los vientres de ambos.

Atemu se dejó caer sobre la cama y Yuugi sobre este, ambos intentaban tranquilizar su respiración y que sus cuerpos dejarán de temblar por culpa de la excitación que habían tenido. El ojivioleta se salió de sobre de su "amo" para recostarse a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de este, mientras Atemu le comenzaba a acariciar la cabeza.

Yuugi: _realmente eres un desordenado Atemu, no has cambiado en nada_

Atemu: _¿eh? _– mira extrañado al chico y este se levanta un poco para encararlo

Yuugi: _¿no me digas que realmente no me recuerdas?_

Atemu: _n-no _

Yuugi: _tonto _– hace un puchero y vuelve su cabeza al pecho de Atemu – _y yo creí que te estabas haciendo cuando llegue_

Atemu: _n-no entiendo a qué te refieres _

Yuugi: _íbamos a la misma escuela cuando tenía 15 años, tú eras un año mayor por lo que siempre te decía "Kaiba-semapi" y me protegías de los que me molestaban _

Atemu: _íbamos a la misma escuela… ¡¿eh?!_ – se sienta sobre la cama lanzando a Yuugi lejos

Yuugi: _no haga eso _– se sienta en la cama enfadado y con un puchero

Atemu: _n-no te había reconocido Motou-kun _– tenía toda la cara sonrojada de vergüenza – _has cambiado mucho _– mira para otro lado aun sonrojado

Yuugi: _creo que es obvio, han pasado 10 años _– mira enfadado para otro lado inflando sus mejillas – _pero por lo menos se hubiera acordado de mi nombre_

Atemu: _realmente lo siento _– se acerca a Yuugi y le acaricia la cara – _pero cuando éramos más jóvenes nunca me dijiste tu apellido, siempre me dijiste que te dijera Yuu por Yuugi _

Yuugi: _a-aun así, me olvido _– se cruza de brazos y mantiene el puchero de enfado

Atemu: _lo lamento Yuugi… _– le besa la frente – _pero ¿por qué te dedicas a esto?_ – mira confundido al menor

Yuugi: _mi padre tiene la empresa para hacer aseo y hay veces que le ayudo _– suspira – _cuando llamo le atendí yo y lo recordé, por aquello me puse a mí que vendría a hacer el aseo _– sonríe

Atemu: _pero era el aseo, no lo que acabamos de hacer _– lo mira levantando una ceja – _además, ¿por qué viste como mujer?_

Yuugi: _pues como sabía que venía solo aquí, me vestí así _– sonríe avergonzado – _pero solo fue en este caso_

Atemu: _no te creo _– mira enfadado a otro lado

Yuugi: _¡es verdad! _– se sonroja

Atemu: _realmente no te creo _– Yuugi lo mira triste – _tienes mucha experiencia en la cama como para que solo realices aseo _– se notaba que estaba enfadado

Yuugi: _no soy un puto _– mira enfadado a Atemu – _he tenido parejas, aunque no han terminado bien _

Atemu: _yo no te dije puto _– suspira

Yuugi: _no, pero eso quiso decir _– se acerca a Atemu y lo abraza suavemente – _el que tenga experiencia en este tipo de cosas no quiere decir que lo haga con cualquiera _– levanta su mirada y besa a Atemu en los labios, para luego acariciarle la cara – _desde que lo conocí en secundaría me enamore de usted, pero sabía que mi amor no era correspondido en aquel tiempo. Cuando llegue aquí simplemente venía a hacer el aseo y a ver cómo estaba, aunque en también deseaba hacer esto, por aquello me vestí así _– suspira – _pero realmente no creí que pudiera pasar_

Atemu: _en secundaría me había enamorado de ti, por aquello no permitía que te hicieran daño _– mira sonrojado a otro lado – _pero como éramos aun inmaduros, creí que eso pasaría con el tiempo. Cuando me cambié de escuela simplemente me dedique a los estudios, creyendo que así te olvidaría e incluso intente salir con algunas personas, pero no sentía lo mismo por ellas _– suspira – _por aquello preferí perfeccionarme en lo que había estudiado y hace poco pude independizarme de mis padres_

Yuugi: _o sea que usted aunque hubiera salido con otra gente ¿nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora? _– ve como Atemu asiente – _no sabe lo feliz que me ha hecho _– lo abraza – _pero ¿por qué ahora? Si no recordaba quien era yo _

Atemu: _porque sentía aquel aroma de cuando eras joven _– se sonroja – _además… estás bien guapo _– suspira – _los años te han caído bien _

Yuugi: _a usted también _– lo besa en los labios y lo obliga a acostarse para recostarse sobre su pecho – _aún es muy desordenado _– ríe un poco – _por lo que vendré tres veces por semana a ayudarle con el aseo_

Atemu: _n-no es necesaria tantas veces_

Yuugi: _claro que lo es _– se dibuja una sonrisa pervertida – _porque si no necesita ayudar con el aseo, entonces necesitará ayuda con su cuerpo _– Atemu se sonroja bastante – _así que quiera o no, vendré tres o más veces por semana _

Atemu: _eres un pervertido _– le levanta la cabeza a Yuugi y lo besa – _me gusta eso_

Yuugi: _pues no te quedas atrás _– sonríe

Atemu: _a todo esto al final ¿cuánto me vas a cobrar?_

Yuugi: _¿eh? Pero si lo dije el otro día _

Atemu: _lo sé, pero no sé dónde deje aquel papel donde lo anote_

Yuugi: _desordenado _– finge enfado y Atemu le besa la frente – _hablaré con mi padre porque tu caso es especial_

Atemu: _no es necesario, si puedo pagarlo_

Yuugi: _lo sé, pero igual _– le besa en los labios haciendo un nuevo juego de lenguas

Los dos se quedan mirando y sonríen, ¿quién iba a pensar que después de 10 años de separados su reencuentro sería de esa forma? Para ambos fue un hermoso, cariñoso y excitante reencuentro, lo cual esperaba que se volviera a repetir y que fuera mejor aún.

**FIN**


End file.
